El mundo es un pañuelo
by Soer
Summary: A veces las coincidencias son sorprendentes. Haruno Sakura descubre la verdad tras el dicho "el mundo es un pañuelo" Un recital. Un idol. Un amigo. ... Coincidencias. SasuNaru One shot.


El mundo es un pañuelo.

Sentada en una butaca de platea alta, Sakura contemplaba con devoción una foto del grupo musical entero en el programa que le habían dado al entrar. Se encontraba radiante de alegría, en unos minutos cumpliría uno de sus grandes sueños de adolescente: ver en vivo y en directo a su artista favorito. A su lado Temari no paraba de preguntarle la hora y bostezar. No era una fanática como ella, había accedido acompañarla solo porque le gustaban algunas canciones e Ino no había podido ir.

Dos días antes había sido su cumpleaños, su madre tenía guardado el reglo hacía varias semanas, pero nunca quiso decirle que era. ¡La sorpresa que se llevó al ver un par de entradas para el recital en Hokkaido sobre su mesa de luz esa mañana al despertar! Como era de esperarse, inmediatamente llamó a su mejor amiga para contarle e invitarla.

Ino era una gran fanática, y juntas se pasaban las tardes babeándose con todas las imágenes de su artista favorito mientras escuchaban "Yume, yume desu". Pero Sakura se sintió realmente mal al enterarse que esta estaba en cama con una fiebre que le obligaba a hacer reposo por 15 días. Prometiendo no faltar al próximo recital y sacarle cuantas fotos pudiera al "bombonazo" cortó la llamada.

Dentro de su tristeza por no poder ir con Ino (la poca que cabía en su inmensa alegría por las entradas) pensó que le sería muy difícil revender la entrada, la seguridad en ese tipo de eventos era muy grande y debía ser muy discreta. La discreción no era lo suyo.

Este último pensamiento le hizo golpearse la cabeza a modo de reprimenda. ¡¿Cómo podía olvidarse del remolino rubio?! Velozmente tomó el teléfono y marcó de memoria el número de su mejor amigo hombre. Así, un par de dattebayos después, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Naruto le había dado la negativa, y ni hablar de que se lo escuchaba bastante molesto.

No lo entendía, se suponía que él era casi tan fanático como ella e Ino, por lo menos hasta una semana atrás cuando lo vió por última vez en el instituto. ¿Acaso las vacaciones lo había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿O se había enterado de algo decepcionante y ellas no?

Un tanto abatida se despidió al no poder convencerlo. Su excusa era que supuestamente le encantaba la banda, pero odiaba los recitales, con su música fuerte y los gritos histéricos de las muchachas. Suspiró y bajo a desayunar y de paso agradecer a su madre por el gesto. Estaba segura que a la tarde se le llenaría la casa de gente, quería aprovechar la tranquilidad previa.

Esa tarde, luego de comentarlo con todos, Temari había accedido a ir.

Le gustaba el grupo, pero la espera la estaba matando. Al fin, tres bostezos después, todas las luces se apagaron y suaves acordes acompañados de aplausos, chiflidos y un par de agonizantes gritos de alguna fan a punto de desmayarse llenaron el estadio.

Akatsuki comenzaba su presentación.

Una luz senital alumbró al andrógino cantante en el fondo del escenario y se escucharon más gritos agonizantes. Deidara tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba con los versos del éxito del momento.

Media hora después durante un espectacular solo de guitarra proporcionado por Sasori, Sakura saltó del asiento para ver mejor.

Del único extremo que aun no había sido iluminado apareció el idol Nº1 de las adolescentes. Ojos cerrados, piel blanca y aspecto totalmente serio, se acercaba con total parcimonia a su instrumento. Silencio. La última senital cobró vida alumbrando un espectacular piano de cola negro frente al que tomó asiento el misterioso moreno. Con una hermosa melodía dio fin a la canción.

Todos los espectadores se unieron en coro al son de "Sasu-neko" y la batería de Kakuzu comenzó a sonar dando inicio a un nuevo tema.

Sakura a medio sentar admiraba a su pianista favorito. Era el más joven del grupo y el más famoso. Pensar que hasta ese año nadie conocía ni su nombre, pero gracias a una proyección en el recital anterior al finalizar comenzaron a llamarlo "Sasu-neko", muchos sospechaban que el pequeño famoso ya tenía una mujer en su vida.

Sakura, al igual que muchas adolescentes soñó muchisimas veces con ser la gran afortunada. Sin embargo, el pianista jamás había dado a conocer siquiera su voz. Solía desaparecera a la salida de los recitales, jamás se lo veía entre los otros integrantes de la banda abordando la famosa camioneta negra con nubes rojas que los recogía.

Lo que no sabía Sakura era que su idol había accedido a tocar en público con la condición de retirarse un bien terminara su parte en el espectáculo. Además había prohibido que alguien de información sobre él, tal es así que cuando a Itachi le preguntaron si tenía algún parentesco con el pianista tuvo que negarlo rotundamente, a pesar que el parecido prácticamente lo delatara. O eso, o se quedaba sin el postre del show.

_**SasuNaruSasu**_

Finalizada la pieza, el estadio se llenó de aplausos e incluso por la radio se podía apreciar a los fanáticos coreando a "Sasu-neko" para que no se retirara. Naruto sonrió y cambió de posición.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama a oscuras con la radio en la mesita de luz escuchando el recital de su banda favorita y evaluando mentalmente lo raro de su condición con respecto a esta.

Dos temas después, la música se cortó abruptamente y él despertó de su adormecimiento.

— Llegaste más rápido esta vez. ¿Te siguieron? — Habló en la oscuridad reconociendo inmediatamente la presencia detrás de él.

— No, hoy quedaba más cerca que la otra vez. Pasé desapercibido, ni me vieron. — Respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

— ¡Perfecto-ttebayo! — Estiro la mano alcanzando su brazo y tiró hasta lograr que cayera en la cama a su lado. — ¿Por qué lo apagaste? ¡Quería seguir escuchando!

— Te sabes todas las canciones de memoria, y podes escucharlas cuando quieras. Ya estoy harto de Akatsuki. — Pronunció frunciendo el seño.

— Es que siempre suenan distinto. ¡La voz de Deidara-sempai es increíble!

— Dobe…

— Moh! No te enojes _Sasu-neko_ — Pronunció burlón Naruto

— Algún día te mataré por eso — Murmuró con aprehensión.

— No seas así, fue un regalito de cumpleaños

— Por lo general los obsequios son pensados para el gusto de la persona usuratonkachi — Una vena palpitante asomo en su frente.

—Sip, pero lo que vale es la intención ¿no?

— Vos y tus malvadas intenciones — Naruto solo rió felíz recordando el ultimo cumpleaños del moreno y su cabreo por el _regalito_. — No me parece gracioso dobe.

— A mi sí. — Con una gran sonrisa lo atrajo para darle un delicioso beso que le hizo olvidar el supuesto enojo.

_**SasuNaruSasu**_

Una semana después, al entrar al salón, Sakura fue interceptada por una mata rubia que la zamarreaba de un lado a otro.

— Sacaste fotos ¿verdad? ¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? ¡¡¡Hay como te envidio!!! ¿Me trajiste algo? ¿Un poster? ¿Una foto? ¿Firmó autog… — Preguntaba histericamente.

— ¡Ya Ino! ¡Para un segundo! — Sakura logro soltarse y la obligo a sentarse con ella en su banco. — Sí, fui. Saqué fotos. Lo ví y no, no firmó autografos ni nada. Toco y desapareció. Como siempre.

— ¡Definitivamente te envidio y no sabes como! ¡Naruto! ¿Verdad que la envidias? — Preguntó Ino emocionada.

— Je Je… sí, supongo…

— Ah, ¡Naruto! ¡¡Amigo!! ¿Tenés la tarea de vacaciones de mañana? Prestamela por favor. No tuve tiempo de hacerla y…

— Esta bien, no hay problema, mientras me la des al final del día.

_**SasuNaruSasu**_

Como era costumbre todos los días, Sakura esperaba encontrarse con Naruto en el portón del instituto al terminar las clases para volver juntos a casa. Sin embargo no lo encontro. Al rubio le había llegado un mensaje de cierta personita que iba a comer, y si tenía suerte podría convencerlo de que fuera ramen. Claro que Sakura no estaba enterada de esto, y al no verlo supuso, no muy errada, que estaría apurado por algo y debió regresar.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó golpeandose la frente.

Había olvidado regresarle sus cuadernos. Bueno, se los llevaría a su casa, y si no estaba los dejaría encargados a la vecina para que se los de más tarde. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y fue en ese momento que lo insólito, algo jamás pensado ocurrió.

Se dirigía por las escaleras al departamento de su amigo cuando lo vio. Caminando en el mismo pasillo donde ella iba, tranquilo y confiado, alguien que jamás creyó ver, y menos en un lugar tan común para ella como era aquel. Era imposible, debía estar soñando.

Su ídolo, su pianista favorito, el sex symbol de los adolescentes. ¡Aquel ser tan perfecto y misterioso acababa de tocar el timbre de la casa de su mejor amigo! No, debía estar soñando, sí, eso debía pasar. ¡Era imposible!

Pero si creyó haberlo visto todo, estaba muy equivocada. Allí, asomada tras la columna que separaba las escaleras del pasillo de departamentos contempló la escena jamás imaginada. Sakura tuvo la certeza de ser la primera fan en conocer su voz.

"_Dobe…"_

Lo último que prescencio antes de salir disparada gritando "_¿Por qué no me contaste?" _y que todo cobrara sentido, fue a Naruto pasar sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y besarlo con naturalidad, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Y rió.

Y abrazó a su mejor amigo agradeciendo por dentro las coincidencias de la vida.

_**Felíz cumpleaños MI Sasu-neko!! Tu kitsune te ama!.**_

Uchiha Sasuke. Era el nombre de su idol y tenía apenas un año más que ellos.

Uchiha Sasuke. Y era el novio de su mejor amigo. Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura conoció la banda completa. Cumplió un sueño jamás pensado.

**Porque ella era especialista en guardar secretos…**


End file.
